final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Apparate
Apparition is movement between two points without traveling the physical distance. It can be a very short distance, as with flash stepping, or a an extremely long distance, as with teleportation. Blink Blink is a magi's ability to disappear and reappear a short distance away, as if they had run to their new location so fast they could not be seen. It is also called blur due to the blurring and fading of the apparator's body when disappearing and reappearing. Flash step is a variation of blinking that accelerates the body toward the point in mind, actually physically moving there so fast the caster's body appears to be apparating, though the magic comes from the same spell. Both blinking and flash stepping have their inherent dangers, though very little of the risk that teleporting carries. Port Porting or teleporting, also colloquially called scendening or to scende, is apparition to a farther distance, often distinguished by wizards as to a point that one cannot see. As a result of not knowing the situation at your destination, there are dangers involved with teleporting. * Orientation component of spell: displacement is not sufficient to safely teleport—the caster must have a sense of orienting themselves to the new location * Precision, Clearance: the target space must be completely clear of all objects that cannot be easily blown by the wind * Clearing Blast: some magi are able to concentrate enough power to attempt to clear the area of the target location with a blast of magic, can have destructive consequences * Wards and barriers can block porting * Physically draining, so not repeatable unless specialized * Can cause physical sickness, vomiting from the disorientation * Requires total concentration on body, clothing, any other items attached or held, a form in the mind of arrangement, and orientation sense * Incomplete concentration or an uncleared destination can result in the redirection of teleported material, rearranging body parts often to the point of injury. A master can control the rearrangement in a disaster to prevent tearing or removal of members and transfigure them back into place. * If a person were to be in the middle of the destination of porting, say, the porter would be torn in half and the person would be engulfed in the magical blast * Casual teleporting by the completely untrained can lead to magical explosion on arrival Portation training is usually conducted naked and begins with blinking, incrementally increasing the distance until points obscured but near are successfully attained, then practicing from a hill or tower, and then attempting to port to a location at least 5 miles away, such as an open field. Of Spirits When spirits appear, fading in from invisibility, it is also called apparition. Spirits can both shroud themselves (become invisible) and apparate, though usually not with the same speed that bodies exhibit and the weakest spirits are not able to blink nearly at all. Blinking and porting is draining to spirits as well. Category:Spells Category:Magic Category:Teleportation Category:Travel Category:Combat Category:Apportation Category:Evocation